Number Zero
by Blucky96
Summary: The 4th Great Shinobi war has come to an end and so has the life of one Uzumaki Naruto. However it appears that there is still something he has to do before he can move on. Follow the story of the Number zero Sekirei. Rated M for later chapters.


It was a dead silent night, only because no one dared make a noise. Naruto Uzumaki the man who had single handedly turned the tide in the 4th great shinobi war, was dying. It was perhaps the most incredible irony in the elemental nations that the man known as the chakra power house was dying of chakra exhaustion. However it was all worth it in his eyes. If he hadn't pumped every last ounce of chakra he had in his last attack, he might not have won.

It all felt so anticlimactic now. He was dying in a crater, the last of the Konoha 12, surrounded by allies he didn't know by name. His eyes squinted seeing the faces of people he didn't recognize all crying for their great hero. His tired eyes finally closed. He felt content.

:'(

Time passed on and he dare not move. He's eyes were still closed and he's body still numb but he could tell, somehow, that he had died. Finally after staying still daring not to move for what felt like hours, he heard the soft pitter patter of bare feet on cement.

"There really is no point in sleeping, once you die. Your body doesn't need rest." Spoke a female voice from nowhere and everywhere at once.

The blonde hero slowly sat up and opened his to see… nothing. No one was there yet because of his sage training he was able to feel that there was someone else, in the vast nothingness that surrounded him.

"Please, I am tired. Won't you just let me pass on two where ever it is I am meant to go" he responded not really in the mood to deal with water ever it was this presence wanted from him.

It was quite for a moment, as if the spirit was thinking over his suggestion. After what felt like a couple of minutes of silence the voice spoke again.

"I could follow through with your request but it's more amusing to just tell you. You see you will not be going to either heaven or hell." The female voice seemed to take pleasure in his surprised face.

That he was not expecting. He had heard stories of being who were not allowed to rest and how they would wonder the world alone. It sounded like a horribly lonely fate.

"You will be sent to a different world, one where the average person holds no power and knows not of Chakra, A world where 108 individuals will be put through great peril. I want you to be there guardian, to make sure that they live as happily as possible. "She said in the most serious voice he had heard her use in their short meeting.

In all honesty it all seemed so troublesome, he had just finished saving an entire world and he was tired. It was with a heavy heart that he gave a great sigh. It wasn't in his nature to ignore people in need.

"Alright, explain exactly what you need me to do. " He replied with conviction.

It was wired he couldn't see who he was speaking too but he could tell they were smiling. It seemed he's response had pleased her.

"A ship will crash on the world I am sending you to, inside will be 108 beings known as sekirei. It will be your job to help them integrate into society and protect them. In order to better do this, you will become one of them. Sadly I can't send you to a new world with your memories of this one intact. I'm sorry but your time in this world will be hazy to you at best." She spoke the last part somberly.

He didn't really like that he wouldn't be able to remember what he had done here but if he had learned something in his life it was to roll with the punches.

"Okay let's do this."

=D

It was dark, and he was alone. Okay maybe not so alone, there where his 108 siblings but none of them had hatched yet. (AN: I don't know what else to call it, so I'll go with hatched.) All he knew was he was the oldest and he had to protect all of them. As he thought of protecting them his black wings fluttered behind him. Yes all of his younger brothers and sisters would be under the protection of his awesome wings.

With the thought of protecting his family clear in his mind, all the loneliness he felt was forgotten and so he set off to patrol the area around his home (The space ship).

He was making his rounds of the shoreline when he felt something was wrong. He couldn't explain it but his senses where going crazy. It was then that he saw foot prints leading back to his home. He was mad; someone dared to intrude on his Island. Yea he was really mad.

:(

Minaka Hiroto was at the moment a very happy man. Not only had he found what appeared to be an alien spaceship but the technology inside was freaking amazing. The only Thing that could make this even better was if he could find real live aliens. OH, just thinking about it made him shutter with excitement.

His partner Takami Sahashi looked on in disgust at the grown man fidgeting around, making stupid facial expressions. Why did she have to come with this man again, oh that's right because they where parried up to do a report on this stupid island that popped up from nowhere.

"Will you stay still your squirming is giving me a headache." She yelled at him, only to be promptly ignored. She was about to yell at him again, when he suddenly stopped moving all together.

"Hey what's that noise?" He said, staying very quite in order to better hear. It sounded like the flapping of wings. 'Did a bird get inside' he thought. Then the flapping started to get louder and louder until a huge gust of wind blew them both to the floor.

Takami being further away from the blast was the first to get up and what she saw shocked her. There before her was a five year old blond boy, with huge black wings on his back. He was standing as menacingly as he could, which was surprisingly very well, in front of the only door they had yet to explore.

"Holly shit" apparently Minaka was up as well and actually looking scared. She couldn't really blame him though. The kid looked pretty scary with his black wings and long claws, almost like a dark angle.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home." He said in a cold but still distinctly childish voice. Naruto was tensing up, these people were searching through his home, did they know about his siblings. Would they try and hurt them. Not on his watch.

"My name is Minaka and the lovely lady is Takami. We were just doing some research on the island and came across your… home. So exactly what are you." Minaka inquired slightly hesitant at the end.

Takami was for once in her life grateful that Minaka was so good at talking, since she was pretty much tongue tied at the moment.

"My name Is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a Sekirei, an alien." He said, giving a mighty flap of his wings.

"Are there more of you" Minaka said grinning in a very sickly manner.

XD

Authors Note: Well that's it for this chapter. It's pretty short I know but that's just because it's a preface/summery. Most chapters will be a lot longer. I hope you enjoyed my work. Don't forget to Review please, I really like it when people review. Seriously If you don't review I'll split the length of the next chapter in Half. Thank You.

-Blucky96


End file.
